A Certain Fantasy Killer Boy on a Strange World
by FantasyKiller94
Summary: Filled with despair and sadness, a certain boy named Kamijou Touma decided to end his life by jumping off a building. Just a moment before he struck the ground, a black hole suddenly appeared before him and absorbed him. What's happening ?
1. Chapter 1

A Certain Fantasy Killer Boy on a Strange World.

Setting is based on :

- To aru Majutsu no Index NT 9 (A moment before Touma jumps from atop the building in Omega World)

- Highschool DxD Volume 12(The Aftermath of Underworld War)

**I didn't own anything. To aru Majutsu no Index is owned by Kamachi Kazuma and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi.**

The first part is taken directly from To aru Majutsu no Index New Testament 9 (with a little bit of change).

And for Touma characterization,maybe i would make him slightly different from the usual Touma since he was in the state of huge despair right now.

This is my first fanfiction story, please give me some constructive reviews or critics :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Part 1 – Final Moment<span>**

He was standing at the rooftop of a tall building.

He took a step.

With his heart numbed over as if it had been dunked in icy water, he finally managed to

step forward.

He took a second step.

He moved forward. He walked down the path. He walked toward the result everyone had

to want.

He took a third step.

With each step, he grew more used to the bizarre action.

There was no fourth step to take. Even so, he did not open his eyes. He would follow the

same action and move his foot forward again. This would end it. There would be no

miracles or coincidences. There was no way he could "somehow or other" be saved.

Othinus had rejected that sort of vague concept. And so he would die. He would disappear.

He would be no more. This was not a sweet story of taking a journey to a better place. He

would simply be annihilated.

And he began to fall.

**Part 2 – A New Reality**

It's not what he was expected.

A strange black hole suddenly appeared just before he strucked the ground,absorbing him inside.

Kamijou Touma thought he was dead by now, since all he could see around him was only pure darkness.

"So this is my fate huh, Othinus."

He can't see the sign of Othinus.

"What...is that ?"

And after a few minutes staring at the darkness, he saw a flash of light.

"Is that..."

He walked towards it, to see what kind of afterlife awaits him.

But just a moment after he reach the light, something struck his head, knocked him unconscious.

Kamijou opens his eyes, only to find himself lying down on a bench at a public park.

"What is...this place ?"

He didn't understand the situation, is he returned to the original world ? Is this another kind of hell created by Othinus ? Or this is still the same world just before he jumped ? He didn't know.

He decided to take a walk around the park to see whether this is an original world or not.

As he looked around, he realized that this is not Academy City, since the environment was far too different.

"What's happening ? This is not Academy City, there are too many house around here. Am i transported to an unknown place ?"

It makes sense since Academy City is a city filled with students with Esper powers, so normal households should be a rare sight inside the city.

But suddenly (perhaps because of his usual misfortune?) he accidentaly bumped into a man.

"Gaah."

"Oh, hey."

The man was carrying a pile of books but because of the bump the books now scattered around the street.

"I'm sorry mister, i'm really sorry"

He quickly apologized to the man. The man seems to not minding it.

"It's okay, young man, Hahaha."

Kamijou quickly helping him retrieve the books and then gave it to him.

"Thanks young man, that really helps."

"Of course mister, i'm the one at fault here."

But then something crossed Kamijou mind like a flash of light.

"Mister..."

"Yes ?"

"Maybe this is a bit weird for me to ask this, but what is the name of this city?"

"Hmm ? You standing at this city and didn't know its name ? Ahahaha, boy you are really interesting!"

"Haha..."

'What a weird old man', this is Kamijou first impression upon looking the man.

"Well actually i don't know the name either hahaha!

Suddenly Kamijou clenched his right fist after he heard that answer.

"i came from some kind of heavenly places but because some kind of stupid rule i was cast out from there."

"Heavenly? What do you mean heavenly?"

Kamijou was a bit frowned after hearing the old man words.

"Hmm... it's not like you will believe me even if i explained it thoroughly."

Kamijou didn't understand but it seems the old man was reluctant to answer him.

"Well since you don't know about this city name, you must be a tourist right?"

"No, i was struck in this city without me realizing it."

"Struck? What do you mean?" The oldman was a bit frowned.

"Yeah i was absorbed by a strange black hole and the next thing that i know is i was lying in the bench of that park." Explained Kamijou while pointing at the park.

"Black hole? Hmm..."

The oldman seems to be in a deep thought after hearing Kamijou explanation. The boy was wondering what he was thinking.

"Interesting! It's a very interesting phenomena boy!" Shout the oldman, shocking Kamijou as if he was being strucked with a electricity.

"W-what do you mean?"

"The black hole! Based on your explanation, it seems that the black hole is some kind of dimensional gate."

"Dimensional...gate?"

"Anyway, you should come with me boy! I want some more details about it!" Said the oldman happily as if he was getting a brand new discovery.

"W-why should i-"

"Just consider it as responsibility for bumping into me."

"What kind of responsibility is it?!" retort Kamijou while firmly denying it.

"Maybe with some deep investigation, i can return you to the place where you were belong before." Said the oldman, and clearly he was a stubborn oldman.

"The...place where i...belong?"whisper Kamijou.

The oldman was a bit frowned because that boy was showing a gloomy expression, indicating that something painful and sad was the thing he was thinking right now.

"Anyway, just come to my house. I bet you don't have a place to stay right?"

Kamijou was thinking about it for a second, then he nodded his head.

"Perfect! Now follow me boy, my house isn't too far from here." Said the oldman.

Kamijou reluctantly walked beside the oldman, thinking about whether he should trust him or not.

(_I didn't expect that a normal human would be able to travel with dimensional hole.)_ the oldman muttered that in his mind.

"By the way, what's your name boy?" ask the oldman while tapping Kamijou left shoulder.

"It's Kamijou. Kamijou Touma. And you mister?"

"I'm Azazel. Nice to meet you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for continue reading my story.

Starting from this chapter, i would change some of the character's personality a little bit.

And i apologized for the grammar inconsistencies and weird writing style.

Once again, i don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 – Strange World.<strong>

It was already late night. The clear night sky was showing a bright full moon, radiating its illuminating light on the dark streets.

A certain spiky-haired boy was seen walking together with an oldman, and shortly after that they were arrived at a certain tall building.

"So you lived in an apartment mister?" ask Kamijou.

"Yeah of course, and please spare me the mister. Just call me Azazel hahaha" reply Azazel with some laugh.

"Okay then...if you say so." Said Kamijou while thinking why this oldman was so carefree with a stranger like him.

Soon after that they arrived at the oldman room.

"Please have a seat, and what would you like to drink? Some sake,beer or wine perhaps?"

"What? Why do you even offer those kinds of drinks to an underaged highschool boy like me?" retort Kamijou while thinking this oldman is really weird afterall.

"Huh... okay then is mineral water alright ?"

"That would be appreciated."

As Azazel was fetching the drinks, Kamijou look around the room and saw many peculiar objects that he didn't understand at all. He saw a strange eyeball, a deformed part of some kind of creature, and many other weird stuffs.

"What do you think about my collection huh Kamijou-kun?" said Azazel as he brought the drinks.

"Co...collection?" ask Kamijou with a wry smile.

"Yes. As a scientist i often collect so many interesting objects around the world and perform various kind of experiments to see their potential hahahaha." Said Azazel proudly while putting the drinks and glasses on the table."  
>(Is this one of those mad scientist that i always saw in science fiction and thriller movies?) muttered Kamijou with a fear of being experimented by this oldman.<p>

"Hahaha but don't worry i'm not some kind of scientist who willing to sacrifice anything in the name of science." Said Azazel as if he knows Kamijou's fear on him.

After those two drank their drinks, Azazel started the conversation again.

"Okay then, Kamijou-kun. Can you start explaining the situation before you were absorbed by that black hole?"

Suddenly Kamijou stopped his drinking, sitting frozen for a moment, and then his lips started moving.

"I was jumping off a building when that black hole appeared." Said Kamijou reluctantly.

"Eh?" 

After he explained all the things about his origin, about how his original world was destroyed by a Magic God, how that Magic God was torturing him from making the world hunt him down like a some sort of demon king, how she was replacing his existence with another person, being eaten alive, and many other unimaginable cruel situation, Azazel was greatly shocked by his explanation.

"Is... such a thing like that even possible? That Magic God must be a true god if she was capable of such feat. And i'm very sorry for asking such a cruel question." A feel of guilt enveloping his apology.

"It's okay, afterall the world before i was absorbed is in perfect world right now." Said Kamijou with a wry smile.

Azazel wanted to know what did he mean about this perfect world, but he decided not to peek further about it.

"So, just a moment before you struck the ground, the hole appeared and absorbed you just like that?"

Kamijou only nodded his head.

"Hmm... i only know about dimensional gate that connects between world of humans,underworld and heaven. I never heard about dimensional gate that connects two different realities like that"

Kamijou was confused by Azazel words.

"Underworld? Heaven?"

"Oh pardon me, it looks like i need to tell you everything about this world." Said Azazel as he began his explanation.

He explained that the world he was currrently at right now is divided into 3 realm which are Underworld, Human World and Heaven. Underworld is ruled and occupied by devils, Human world is occupied by humans obviously and Heaven is occupied by Angels. He also briefly explained about the fallen angels and their situations.

"So you are the former leader of these fallen angels?"

"Yeah you're right. I'm not too interested on such political stuffs so i decided to quit and dedicated myself for science research." Said Azazel while pouring another wine liquid into his glass.

Kamijou was a bit surprised to think such a kind of fantasy-like reality is existed, though he wasn't deeply thinking about it since supernatural powers like magic and esper powers also existed in his original world.

"It looks like i was stucked on another strange world, huh." Muttered Kamijou.

Azazel was thinking something for a second, and then he said something unexpected.

"Hey Kamijou-kun, how about you transfer into an Academy around here?" asked Azazel with a devious smile on his face.

"W-what? What do you mean?" asked Kamijou with an unpleasant look on his face.

"You see, i'm also a teacher on a certain Academy, so i was thinking about putting you in that Academy since i usually spend most of my time on a certain club."

Kamijou was thinking it for a moment. He didn't have any lead regarding his way back to his own world, and it seems that this oldman is the only one who will believe his story. But at the same time he also wondering whether should he back to his world or not, does he even have the right for it?

And then Kamijou moved his lips with a slight hesitation.

"It doesn't look like i have any other choice, right?" Just after he said that, he saw sparkling light in Azazel eyes, reminding him of a certain esper he knew.

"Excellent, i was worried that you would reject my offer because after hearing your story, there are so many things that intrigued my mind, especially about that wonderful city named Academy City and most importantly, your right hand power." Said Azazel cheerfully, much to Kamijou annoyance about how selfish he is.

"And you will attend the school tomorrow, so i suggest you should get some sleep now. And by the way, you can use the spare room over there." Add Azazel while pointing at a room.

"...Thank you Azazel-san, and excuse me." Replied Kamijou as he walked toward the spare room.

Azazel keep looking at him until he closed the door, and then said something to himself.

"Man, how much the suffering that boy already endured by now?"

**Part 4 – A Certain Club Activities.**

It was a morning with clear sky and bright sunlight.

Kamijou walked towards a certain school named Kuoh Academy along with Azazel.

"So, is this Academy City really developing some kind of battle robots and super-powered teenagers?" Asked Azazel with enthusiasm, and that clearly makes a certain spiky-haired boy felt uncomfortable.

"Y-yeah..."

Since he woke up this morning, Azazel keep assaulting him with various kind of questions related to Academy City.

And shortly after that, they arrived at the school grounds.

"Okay then Kamijou-kun, follow me." 

As he walked inside the building, he noticed that this school has too many female students compared to the boys, reminding him of a certain middle school in his world.

On the way, both of them met with a girl.

This girl has a white hair with a quite cute face. Her body is somewhat petite and a bit short, but not as short as Index.

"Good morning, Koneko-chan."

"Good morning too, Azazel-sensei."

The girl then moved her sight at Kamijou,

"..."

And then looked again at Azazel.

"Who is this guy, sensei? It's quite rare to see you interacted with a normal student like him." This girl named Koneko seems to be suspicious about him, much to Kamijou confusion.

"Ah, you could say that he's another interesting boy beside Issei-kun."replied Azazel with an annoying smile.

"...So he's another perverted guy?"

"Hey! Why a girl suddenly brand me with a pervert label Azazel-san?" complained Kamijou to the grinning oldman.

"Well, i don't know about his pervert nature, but one thing that i'm sure is that this boy is currently far more interesting than Issei, so i decided to take care of him for the time being."

Kamijou didn't understand on this oldman words, but he didn't pay much attention for it. And the girl was a bit frowned after hearing that.

"Ah that's right Koneko-chan, since this Kamijou-kun is on the same class on you, why don't you walk with him to the classroom?"

"...Alright sensei." Replied the girl.

As Azazel part with them, the girl introduced herself to Kamijou.

"My name is Toujou Koneko, nice to meet you." Said the girl with a flat expression.

"Ah right, i'm Kamijou Touma. I'm in your care Toujou-san."

As they both walked on the way to classroom, they met their teacher and walked together to the classroom.

"Wait here, Kamijou-kun." Said the teacher as she and Koneko walked inside the classroom.

And then he heard the teacher said something,

"Alright class, today we got a new transfer student. Make sure you guys befriend him okay."

Kamijou felt a bit nervous after hearing the teacher.

"Okay then, come in Kamijou-kun."

Kamijou enter the classroom and he can felt the sharp gaze of the students.

"My name is Kamijou Touma, i came from... some distant place from here."

All of the students seems interested on him, especially female.

"Distant place? Does that mean you're a foreigner Kamijou-kun?" shout a female student.

"But you looked like a pure Japanese." Said another student.

Kamijou was a bit conflicted about how he should response, but the teacher interfered the barrage of questions.

"Okay okay stop right there. You can ask things like that later. Now Kamijou-kun, you may sit on that empty chair besides Toujou-san."

As Kamijou sat on the chair, he looked at Koneko who seems to be always bored due to her emotionless face. 

After the break time bell rang, he stood from his chair to buy some lunch but suddenly his clothes were held by a certain white-haired girl.

"Kamijou-san, Azazel-sensei has ordered me to show you around this school for today, so may you walk with me now?" ask Koneko politely as Kamijou noticed a slight blush on her face.

"Sure, once again i'm in your care Toujou-san." Answer Kamijou with a smile on his face.

As they walked on the corridor, Koneko ask him a question,

"Why Azazel-sensei is so interested on you? I can hardly ignore the fact that now you're more favored by him than Issei-senpai."

"Well, it seems he's so interested about my world where i was belong."

"World...where you was belong?" asked Koneko with a confused look.

"Hmm... it's a bit complicated matter actually." Said Kamijou as Koneko noticed that he was reluctant to explain it to her.

Not long after that those two met with a pair of boy and a girl.

The boy is seems to be a second-year student. He has a dark brown hair and some slightly muscular body.

The girl is seems to be a third-year student. She has a red crimson hair and a set of huge chest, making Kamijou blushed a bit after seeing her.

"Oh it's Koneko-chan, it's rare to see you walk with another boy." Said the crimson-haired girl with a smile.

"Koneko-chan, who is this man?" added the boy with a stern look on Kamijou.

"He's a new transfer student on my class, Rias-senpai,Issei-senpai."

Kamijou gave them a smile as Koneko introduced him to them.

"My name is Kamijou Touma. Nice to meet you senpai." Said Kamijou as he properly introduced himself.

"Oh nice to meet you too, i'm Gremory Rias and this boy here is-"

"Issei Hyoudou. I'm Rias's boyfriend and Koneko's own-"

*dug* a sound of hard punch was heard when Koneko planted her fist on Issei's stomach.

"You're not my owner Issei-senpai, don't treat me like a pet."

Koneko harsh actions briefly reminded Kamijou of a certain electromaster. And then suddenly he was concerned about her well-being, along with Index,Birdway,Lessar and his other comrades.

"Kamijou-san?" ask Koneko as she noticed his gloomy face.

"I-i'm sorry Toujou-san. I was thinking about something."

Koneko didn't understand but she noticed that he was thinking something sad on his mind.

"Well then, excuse us Rias-senpai,Issei-senpai." Said Koneko as she and Kamijou continued to walk towards school canteen.

"Okay Koneko-chan, and don't forget about club meeting okay." Shout Rias-senpai from behind them.

"Okay senpai." Replied Koneko. 

After finishing the lunch, Kamijou asked something to Koneko.

"Toujou-san, since you seem to know Azazel-san, can you tell me what kind of person he is?  
>Koneko answered him casually,<p>

"He is my club advisor and he's someone who always fascinated with the things that interest him. And yeah Kamijou-san i guess you can consider him as a mad scientist."

'Oh so he's a freak afterall' thought Kamijou after hearing Koneko explanation.

"By the way Kamijou-san, how did you meet with Azazel-sensei? I believe there's no any normal human that would catch his interest." Ask Koneko with a curious expression.

"Well, you can say that i'm not normal human." Replied Kamijou with a wry smile.

Koneko was a bit shocked with his answer, and then suddenly a sound of bell interrupted their conversation. 

After the final lesson was finished, Both Kamijou and Koneko was approached by Azazel in their classroom.

"Kamijou-kun, today you will follow me and Koneko-chan to our club." Said Azazel bluntly.

"Is it just me or your selfishness level is just rising now, Azazel-san?" retort Kamijou with an unpleasant look.

"Hahahaha you could say that." Laugh Azazel with the ignorant expression.

"I'm sorry Kamijou-san for my club advisor selfishness." Said Koneko with humble gesture.

"No you're not to blame Toujou-san. Well as long as he will fulfill his promise i can withstand 2-3 more of his selfishness." Replied Kamijou with tired face.

"Excellent, now let's go both of you." Said Azazel as they start walking out of the classroom. 

Before three of them was a strange-looking clubroom (at least that's what Kamijou was thinking). He also wondered why this clubroom was so distant with the other school clubrooms.

"Okay then Kamijou-kun, you should be proud that you are the first human to be involved with this club." Said Azazel proudly.

"And is that supposed to make me happy?" retort Kamijou as usual while he pitied himself for being always involved with strange people, no matter where he is.

As Azazel opened the door, Kamijou saw a bunch of people filled that room.

He saw the earlier couple whom he met before with Koneko, and it looks like that brown-haired boy is very popular amongst them since there's a black-haired little girl who sit on his lap,and both of his arm was hugged by other girls.

That boy is the first one to notice our presence.

"There you are Sensei, Koneko-chan, and... why the hell are you doing here new student?" It looks like he hold some resentment on Kamijou, and that makes the spiky-haired boy felt irritated.

"Enough Issei, i purposely bring him here so you don't need to worry." Said Azazel while he close the door.

"Sensei, i thought you understand that this clubroom business is restricted for non-human only." Responsed the crimson-haired girl named Gremory Rias.

"Well, don't worry i will explain about his presence here."

After all the people took a sit where Kamijou sit besides Koneko on the sofa, Azazel started the conversation.

"I understand that some of you might be wary of any kind of human since the Underworld crisis, but i can assure you that the boy over there isn't related to Cao Cao or any human Sacred Gear users."

"How can you be so sure, Sensei?" asked Rias to Azazel with a suspicious look.

"It's because he's not from our world, or more precisely he's not from our reality."

The clubroom went cold and silent for a few seconds and then an united shout was heard.

"WHAAAATTTTTT?!"

"Sensei, are you joking?" said the boy.

"I find it hard to believe, sensei."said another boy who have a better-looking face than the other boy.

"Is that true, Kamijou-san?" Koneko asked the spiky-haired boy with a surprised look.

"Well, i guess it's true. There are too many differences between this world and my original world.

All the people looked at him with astonished look, especially the black-haired onee-san that stands beside Rias-senpai.

"If that's true, then how did he managed to arrive here, Sensei? It's not like we have some kind of technology with that purpose." Questioned Rias-senpai.

"That's what i'm investigating right now, apparantely there is some kind of new type of dimensional gate." Explained Azazel.

"Are you sure he's not lying, sensei? Perhaps he was drunk and started to tell rubbish story to you." Said the brown-haired boy while giving a pessimistic look on Kamijou.

Finally Kamijou can't pent up his anger any longer.

"What the hell are you saying? From our first met i noticed that you keep giving me unsatisfied look, like i was troubling you from the very beginning. Do you have a problem with me?" said Kamijou with a nearly loud voice.

"Yes, i don't understand why suddenly Sensei looked down on me while thinking highly of you. And here you started to interfere with our club business, what is exactly are you planning?" replied Issei with irritated tone.

"It's your Sensei who forced me down here, not me." Kamijou started to clench his right fist but Koneko held his right hand.

"Please Kamijou-san calm dow-"

Suddenly Koneko let out a shriek as soon as she touched his right hand.

"A-are you okay Toujou-san?" said Kamijou as he checked her hand with his left hand.

"Hey, what are you doing with Koneko-chan?" shout Issei at Kamijou.

"I'm not doing anything you dumbass."

Kamijou and Issei started to give a stern and hateful look at each other, the situation is a bit chaotic right now.

"Okay Issei-kun stop it right now. And you too, Kamijou-kun." Shout Azazel on both of them, giving a slight chilled filling on Kamijou.

"And yeah Kamijou-kun, it's better not to touch every people on this clubroom with your right hand. Almost all of them supernatural being known as devils so your right hand would give them a serious damage just by touching them."

Kamijou stared at his right hand and nodded on Azazel's order.

"What do you mean, Sensei? Is his right hand some kind of Sacred Gear?" asked Rias-senpai again to Azazel.

"From my observation and his explanation, it seems his right hand is capable of negating any supernatural phenomenon. In short, he was capable of negating any magic attack no matter how strong it is."

All the club members seems to be shocked with that fact, and then Azazel add more.

"And since devils,fallen angels and angels are considered supernatural being, his right hand would be harmful for us."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for continue reading my fanfic.

In this chapter most of the dialogues were heavily influenced by New Testament 9(i had a hard time thinking how to deal with 'the breaking moment' with a different approach), and yeah i put a certain long rant from the book aswell, with some small adjustments to fit with the story, for example Othinus name is replaced by 'that Magic God' since Touma never mentioned Othinus name in this story.

And a certain female member of Issei harem is already infected with Kami-yan disease, but the way he infected it is very different with the usual method (lol) and yeah she would reprise the role of Will of the Misaka Network.

I'm not sure that my story will be able to recreate the mood you got on NT 9 though, but at least i tried for it :)

**Once again, i do not own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Part 5 – Lament of a Certain Boy<span>**

"And since devils,fallen angels and angels are considered supernatural being, his right hand would be harmful for us."

That statement alone was already enough to gave them a reason to showed their hostility, but for some unknown reason Koneko was the only one who didn't care on that fact.

Kamijou was a bit shocked on their seemingly synchronized reaction but a moment later he smiled wryly while thinking about something,

(_...It looks like no matter where i stand and breath, conflicts would happen because of me. Yeah, that's how evil i am right...Othinus?_)

Then he stood up from the sofa,

"Azazel-san, Thank you for letting me stay in your place yesterday,but it looks like i can't accept your hospitality any longer. And you don't need to worry anymore about how to returning me back." Said a certain spiky-haired boy with a wry smile, as if he already gave up on something.

"W-what do you mean, Kamijou-kun?"

"...It's nothing...i just realized how stupid i am for thinking any way to get back on my own world."

Yes, a certain spiky-haired boy named Kamijou Touma finally has realized something.

Why would he try to return back on his original world?

Wasn't he should be dead by now if that black hole wasn't appeared?

He was being so naive after all this time since he arrived in this alternate world.

"Well then, excuse me Azazel-san."

"W-wait Kamijou-kun..." Somehow Azazel was unable to stop him, even though he could restrain him with his power.

"Well, that's good. At least he still know his place." Said Issei with a relief tone.

"Kamijou-san..." muttered Koneko. She realized that something is wrong since he sat beside her on their classroom, because during their classtime, all Koneko could see on his face was his gloomy expression as if he was commited some kind of huge sin before, but at the same time he was holding his tears from dropping from his eyes.

A certain spiky-haired boy walked through the streets without any clear destination. The sky was showing a bright orange color with some flock of crows soared the sky.

What should he do right now?

Should he looking for another place to stay?

Or should he...

"Yeah, that's right. How could i forget my original intention?" chuckled Kamijou.

Shortly after that, he arrived at the park where he first appeared.

* * *

><p>"Well then, all i could say is you guys should keep training your abilities especially you Issei, since you just got a new body so you should adjust yourself properly." Said Azazel to close the club meeting.<p>

"Alright sensei, i understand." Replied Issei proudly.

"Okay then, i would take my leave right now. Good work for today everyone." Said Azazel while he activating his teleport circle.

"What's up with sensei? Usually he would mess us first with his weird invention." Wondered Issei while looking at his girlfriend, Gremory Rias."

"Beats me, but i think it's related to that spiky boy." Replied Rias.

Then Issei looked at Koneko with a curious look.

"Koneko-chan, do you know why Sensei is so interested on him? That weird guy power is dangerous to us, but Sensei seems to be really interested with it." Ask Issei while slightly mocked that spiky-haired boy.

(_Well, you can say that i'm not normal human_)

That sentence appeared on Koneko's head like flash of light.

"Issei-senpai."

"Yes Koneko-chan?"

"You are an insensitive jerk."

"W-w-what?" Koneko words struck deep into Issei heart, not even his Balance Breaker armor could protect him from it. He was wondering why Koneko seems to be really hostile on him, when usually she would secured his lap whenever she could, especially when in club activities like this.

"Yeah Issei-kun, you were being too harsh with that boy." Said a black-haired and big-breasted girl named Himejima Akeno who was stand beside Rias since the club meeting started. Although she was being a bit hostile due to that boy's right hand power and his outburst on Issei, she could feel some sadness emanating from him.

Akeno words put another blade on Issei's heart as if Koneko words weren't enough.

"I-it's because that guy looked so suspicious. It could be that Cao Cao sent him to interfere our group or to get some intel for his vengeance, considering what happened since the crisis...so i can't hold back my emotion when i saw him hurts Koneko-chan." Said Issei to defend himself from another insult.

"Okay okay, the discussion ends here. Let's head home right now." Said Rias to prevent unnecessary conflict.

* * *

><p>As the the club members walking together to Issei's house (Since most of them live in Issei's house with the exception of the other two male members.) Suddenly Koneko remembered something.<p>

"Rias-senpai, there's something i need to check on music store so i'll part here." Ask Koneko with her usual emotionless expression. Koneko was a huge fan of rap music so she would check some music stores occasionally.

"Okay then, make sure you come home before dinner Koneko-chan." Replied Rias with her usual friendly smile.

Koneko nodded her head then parted with the group and walked toward a certain music store, near a certain park.

* * *

><p>As Koneko walked past the park, she saw a sillhouette of a spiky-haired boy sat alone on a bench. She didn't know why she felt that the boy was under huge depression all the time, so she tried to approach her new classmate.<p>

As she approached him, she was shocked a bit upon seeing how empty his gaze as if there was no signs of life from his eyes.

"Ka...mijou-san?" greeted Koneko with a slight hesitation.

"T-Toujou-san? I-I'm sorry i didn't see you coming here. By the way, what are you doing here Toujou-san?" Answered Kamijou panickly.

"Well, i just checked some rap music on music store over there." Said Koneko while pointing at the direction of a music store that was visible from where he sat on.

"I-i see..."

Again, Koneko noticed a gloomy expression appeared again on his face.

"Kamijou-san..."

"Yes, Toujou-san?"

"Why are you always looked so depressed all the day? Is there something wrong?"

That question somehow disturbed Kamijou's mind. He didn't know how to reply such kind of question since he was sure that nobody would believe his circumstance.

"I-it's nothing Toujou-san, you don't need to worry about it."

"But i don't like someone on my class will always look depressed without anyone knowing the cause."

Suddenly Kamijou felt a strange feeling after hearing those words,wondering why was someone he barely knew showed such concern over him, a stranger and moreover, someone with the power that would be fatal for her and her comrades. Until now, he was the one who always saved people no matter what the risk, no matter what the circumstances,as long as no one would lose their life, he would clenched his right fist to protect them.

But, this time he felt so powerless and pathetic. He couldn't restore his former life due to the 'perfect world' created by Othinus. Kamijou himself wanted to go back to his original normal higschool life, a life surrounded by misfortunes and ridiculous events...but by doing that, that means he would erase the smiles of all the people he strived to protect.

"If you can't tell Azazel-sensei or the others about it..."

With a slight blush, Koneko added more words,

"At least you can telling it to me."

Koneko herself wasn't sure why she would show so much concern over him. Until now, the only man she had set her affection into was only Issei, but for some reason she felt that this spiky-haired boy desperately needed help.

Koneko's concern reminded Kamijou on a moment just before the original world was shattered by Othinus. That time,for the first time he plead Index and Misaka Mikoto to help him defeat a certain female magician.

But in the end, he couldn't protect them against the might of a certain Magic God named Othinus.

Or more precisely, he couldn't bring himself to destroy their smile on the 'perfect world'

And now he was afraid of asking someone's help.

He was afraid that his problem would hurt the people who helped him.

But...

Kamijou moved his lips slowly and spoke.

"Toujou-san, would you mind listening some unbelievable stories?"

And Koneko replied him with a faint smile.

* * *

><p>A certain Magic God destroyed a world in the blink of eye, and created countless other worlds to break a certain boy's resolve.<p>

The boy was hunted down like a devil incarnate by his dear friends and comrades.

The boy was replaced by an unknown entity that taking over his own 'Kamijou Touma' existence.

The boy was eaten alive by his friends while they stranded on a mountain.

The boy was buried beneath the soil and began to decomposed while still alive.

The boy was burned alive by the people he hold dearly.

The boy can only watched his friends butchered without be able to do anything.

But, while he endured those unimaginable pains, the boy still had his resolve.

He believed that he would find an opening, even if it just 0,0001% he would find it.

He would break this mad illusion.

He fortified his resolve to save his world and his comrades.

At least, that's what he thought before Othinus created a certain world that completely shattered the boy's fortified resolve to dust.

* * *

><p>Koneko, just like Azazel before, was greatly shocked after she heard his story. She felt her heart strucked by an unknown force while at the same time she held a great admiration with that spiky-haired boy mentality.<p>

"Well, i'm sorry if it was that unbelievable. I can understand that." Said Kamijou while gave a wry smile to the shocked white-haired girl.

"N-no Kamijou-san, it was just...too cruel."

Yeah, it was cruel indeed. A normal highschool boy had to endured those horrors just because he had some unique power.

"But Kamijou-san, then how did you stranded here? I'm pretty sure this world isn't created by such an evil Magic God like that." Questioned Koneko while wondering how she could help him relieve his tragic burden. Yeah, a truly lone and powerless boy was sat helplessly beside her.

"...it began when i tried to jumping off a building."

"Eh?"

Koneko was frowned with his words.

(_Jumped off? Does that mean he was attempting suicide?_) She was surprised as to why such a strong-willed man like him would commit such a desperate action like that?

"Why would you do that Kamijou-san?"

"...it's because that Magic God was managed to create something i would never be able to do no matter how hard i work." Lament Kamijou while his right hand was holding his chest.

"Something?"

"Yes...it was a 'perfect world'."

Koneko was a bit confused, but somehow she felt something's definitely wrong with that 'perfect world'.

"Simply to put, it is a world where everyone is happy with their life. The dead ones revived and reunited with their friends or family. There are no any twisted experiment occured, no conflicts and wars, no tears and screams. It is truly a happy world."

"But then, why-"

And then, Kamijou said something with a sad face but had a faint smile on it.

"And that world will continue to exist if i end my life."

"Eh?" Koneko really didn't understand those words.

"...My existence would trigger unnecessary conflict...yes you could call my existence is...evil...in that happy world. "

At that moment, Koneko hold her mouth with her hands. And Kamijou was holding his breath for a moment,and then said something again while looking at the orange sky.

"...So i decided to end my life...so those smiles would never fade away again from their faces."

**Part 6 – Selfishness.**

It was already evening, it was around 8 P.M.

Issei's group was holding their training session on their private ground, located underground beneath Issei's house.

Rias, Akeno, and a blonde-haired girl named Asia was watching over Issei and and another 2 boys training.

"Wow Issei, you are far more durable with that dragon body of yours." Said a good-looking boy named Kiba Yuuto while panting after dodging some of Issei's light attacks.

"Yeah that's right, you seem much stronger right now Issei-senpai." Added a boy(or a girl?) named Gasper Vladi who was training his Sacred Gear ability on different side from those two boys.

"This dragon body certainly feel great, although i can't use Ddraig's power right now but this 'Dragonification' ability will do just fine for the time being." Said Issei while looking at his partial transformed body.

While watching his boyfriend new ability on the field, Rias was asking something to Akeno.

"Neh Akeno, why Koneko is still not home yet? It was usually not this long when she just checked some music store."

"Yeah Buchou, as if something's happened with her."

Issei, who overheard that conversation stopped his training.

"Rias, perhaps that guy-"

"Issei, until we find out what's going on, you should not assume anything bad already."

Issei was staggered with her reply.

"Y-yes Rias i'm sorry."

* * *

><p>A few hours ago before Issei's training group was started.<p>

At a certain park, a boy and a girl sat over a bench.

This view could easily be mistaken as a couple enjoying sweet moments with each other.

But if they took a look more closely, their assumption would be clearly wrong.

The white-haired girl was clearly worry on that spiky-haired boy beside her.

She felt a small portion of tears welling up in her eyes after hearing such a sad circumstance like that. He sacrificed his life not because he gladly did so, but because he was being left with no other choice. She felt that this spiky-haired boy didn't deserve such a cruel and sad fate.

"Kamijou-san...?"

"..."

There's no reply from Kamijou.

"...Isn't this weird? You said that no matter what happen, you would find the slightest chance to defeat her. Then why do you easily surrendered just like that? You do realize that there's no guarantee that the world will keep running even after your death right?"

Koneko was surprised, why would she scold some stranger like him? It's not like her usual attitude, where normally she would just care about Issei and her teammates, and would rather avoid other people. Is it because of his tragic fate? Or is it because...

"A-and if your friends knew about what you have gone through, i'm sure they will rush to your aid Kamijou-san, for you are their hero."

That's what Koneko was thinking when she heard all of his story. Someone who would save people with all their might no matter what the risk should be fit with the title of a 'Hero'.

Yes, someone like Kamijou Touma is definitely a 'Hero'.

"..."

Still no reply from Kamijou.

"...Then tell me one thing, Kamijou-san."

"?"

Kamijou looked on Koneko with a confused look.

Koneko was only asking a simple question.

A really simple question.

"Is it okay for you to accept someone like that trampled your efforts that easily? Are you really not bothered by it?"

"Eh?"

That question pierced through Kamijou's fragile heart like an invisible blade.

He completely frozen for a while.

Kamijou Touma was known for his heroic speeches among both his allies and enemies.

If someone he knew from his original world saw this scene, he/she would expected some heroic arguments out from the mouth of that spiky-haired boy.

He would definitely said the things pure Saints could only say.

But...

Kamijou Touma slowly moved his trembling lips.

And finally,

Tears spilled from his tear glands.

And he spoke.

* * *

><p>"It bothers me."<p>

* * *

><p>"It bothers me. It really bothers me! What was I doing all that time? I didn't want some huge sum of money and I didn't want to make my own kingdom with a<p>

ridiculous amount of power. I just wanted to wake up in my dorm, make food for Index, go to school, and hang out with my friends after school. I just wanted that normal life back. So why do I have to be treated like an absolute evil!? That's ridiculous. That Magic God saved every last one of the six billion people on earth to make me suffer. There's something seriously wrong with her sense of scale! Why the hell do I have to go through all this? What was I calling misfortune!? I had always managed to slip past all that and used every trick I had to reach a compromise. I had managed to strike a nice balance! But she destroyed it all. Of course it bothers me! Even if it's meaningless and no one else cares who it is as long as they're saved, it still bothers me! I coughed up blood and shed tears to somehow make my way along that path, but that Magic God easily did it like it was just a game! She stole everything from me! She stole everything I had – even the path I walked down – and she did it so skillfully that I feel stupid complaining about it! What the hell was that? If she could do that, why didn't she save everyone in the first place!? If that was an option, why didn't she use it more seriously!? And I doubt it will even last that long. Once that Magic God gets bored, she'll just destroy the 'perfect world' too. If you can easily create something, you have no problem with destroying it. But I can't create anything better than this. It doesn't matter what complaints I make when she can give everyone a smile with a wave of that lance. And this isn't someone else deciding that it doesn't matter. It's me! Me! She showed me it doesn't matter if I oppose her! It's all a deception created to corner me, but it doesn't matter to me if it's all fake! It's almost like a game to her, but the smiles she's given Index and the others are something I could never give them even after a century of hard work. I couldn't do it without inventing a time machine, but she did it without even trying. Am I supposed to stand up to that!? Why did someone like her have to appear in front of me!? If she was going to do this, couldn't she do it on the other side of the planet? No, why couldn't she create this paradise on the moon or Mars and be happy there!? She could leave all the people here alone and create a new human race on a desert planet she made livable! …I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to oppose a monster like that. I was never fighting because I wanted to. It's just that I always saw someone holding back tears in some horribly painful situation. Even if they cried and cried, no one would have complained, but they put up with it anyway. …And I couldn't allow it to go on. I clenched my fist like an idiot, charged in, and somehow resolved the incident. I didn't do it to be thanked. I didn't do it because I wanted anything in return. But overcoming those things increased the number of people around me. I began to think those connections with people had some kind of meaning! And this is where it got me. I had everything taken from me. As Toujou-san have said, someone might rush over for my sake if they knew. They might cast everything aside and join me even if it meant making an enemy of the entire world run by that Magic God. But! That doesn't matter! It never mattered. That tiny illusion is not worth abandoning that kind of miraculous situation where lost lives have returned. I wanted to have fun with everyone some more. I never bothered to realize how comfortable my position was. If nothing had happened yet and that Magic God suggested bringing back all those lost lives, I would probably have rejected it based on some random ideal or another. I would say their deaths had meaning or that you can't toy with people's lives so easily! But she's already done it. To 'return things to normal' now would be no different from killing those unknowing and smiling people with my own hand! No matter how many excuses i make, that fact does not change. A decision that I make would kill every last one of them! There's…there's nothing I can do. What good is it to take away the 'perfect world' without crime, debt, or broken hearts!? Even if I defeated that Magic God, returned everything to normal, and justly slaughtered everyone who shouldn't be alive, would I really return to the world I picture in my head? How would I ever face the people who are living their normal lives, ignorant of what had happened? Could I really just smile? Could I really smile like an ignorant fool when I really knew the truth! Like hell I could! Nothing would remain for me either way. Whether I defeat that Magic God or not and whether I live or die, I can't return to 'normal'! No matter what happens and no matter how this ends, there is no way for me to succeed. Even if I don't 'fail' in whatever I choose to do, I will still have complaints and it will all fall apart in the end. In that case, there's no reason to fight! Why should I destroy that kind of miraculous situation!? If every path leads to destruction, why not just accept that Magic God's victory? Why not let the number of people saved decide it!? Who saved more people, me or that Magic God? The answer is obviously her! I knew from the beginning I couldn't hold a candle to what she did! What else can I do? After…after everything she's done, there's nowhere left for me to go!"

* * *

><p>Koneko heard some an unfamiliar name several times within his rant. That name 'Index' should be a very important person for him.<p>

But it was a heartcrushing rant.

Even her own heart were greatly ached when she listened it and unconsciously shed her tears, something that Koneko would unlikely do. The last time she cried was when Issei was presume dead during a certain crisis, but this time she cried just by hearing a certain tragic lament from a helpless stranger.

But there's one thing she had finally confirmed.

This spiky-haired boy known as Kamijou Touma is just a normal human.

Not an Angel, not a Fallen Angel, and definitely not a Devil.

He was just a normal human.

A normal human who was alone and powerless against a god.

He had no friends or allies in this world.

He was alone as well in this world.

Maybe that's why he didn't want to trouble others, as showed when he refused Azazel's help, felt guilty after his right hand was accidentally hurting her and eventually left the clubroom.

Koneko wanted to do something.

She really wanted to do something for this helpless boy.

She really wanted to drag this boy out from the depths of his own despair.

"I'm sorry Toujou-san, i guess i talked too much rubbish." Said Kamijou while giving her a faint smile and wiping out his tears that flowing down across his face,

"..."

And finally, Koneko realized what she could do for him.

"E-eh? T-Toujou...san"

Unexpected by Kamijou, Koneko stood from the bench and walked towards him,then suddenly hugged him with a blushed face and watery eyes. She wasn't even feared the fact that his right hand could accidentally touch her.

"It's okay...Touma-san."

"Eh?" Kamijou was a bit surprised when Koneko started calling his first name.

"I will help you Touma-san. I will help you find a way to return to your own world. Maybe it will took a while, but i will help you with everything i got."

"...But Toujou-san, even if i could return... how do is supposed to-"

And then Koneko said something to ease Kamijou's mind with a fair smile unseen by him because she still hugged him.

"Being selfish just for once is not a bad thing, Touma-san."

* * *

><p>Kamijou was surprised by that sentence.<p>

"What...do you mean, Toujou-san?

"Of course you know what i mean, Touma-san. You could discard that 'perfect world' to save yourself. I mean, what's wrong with that? You're not an Angel right? Isn't that natural for any normal human to do that? Why do you have to rank yourself below everyone else? And all you have to do is return to your original world and apologizing while you explain everything to them."

"..."

Short silence covered the entire park.

And then Kamijou said something while giving a wry smile.

"They'll kill me. After they know what i've done, they will hunt me down around the world to kill me."

"Then..."

Kamijou was really surprised when she released her hug and finished her words with a visible cute smile.

"Why don't you stay here and start a new life, Touma-san?"

"...It looks like my plan has failed again."

A person was observing a certain park with contempt look.

"...I guess it's time to end this once and for all."

"Stay here? I don't have anyone in this world. My family,my friends are not here Toujou-san. And you should already know that my presence here is potentially endanger your friends, right? I couldn't bring myself to cause misfortune for another people."

"What do you mean, Touma-san?"

"My right hand doesn't only negate supernatural powers...it also negates God's blessing and divine miracles. Since i was a little boy, my misfortunes would always brought disaster to other people." Lamented Kamijou while looking at his right hand, the hand that already saved thousands, no, billions of people.

There's a conflict within Koneko's heart.

At one side, she really wanted to help Kamijou with everything she got, there's no doubt about it. But on the other hand, Kamijou's power would be a threatening presence for her teammates and Issei.

"I will try to persuade Rias-senpai to help us find a way to return you home." Offered Koneko while grabbing his left hand.

"But Toujou-san, i don't think they would help me, the one who possessed a power to harm you and them with one touch of my right hand... and i don't want to cause you any trouble Toujou-san! I will not be able to forgive myself if i involved you or anyone in this world to get wrapped up in my misfortunes." Spoke Kamijou with trembling lips. He was afraid that when he accepted her offer, his misfortune would cause some unwanted incidents on her and her friends.

"..."

Another silence interfered their conversation.

And then...

"If Rias-senpai and everyone else rejected you..."

Koneko's next words shook Kamijou as if he was shocked by some electricity.

And she said it while stroking his left cheek with a smile on her face.

"I would stay beside you Touma-san, even if i have to disobey Rias-senpai,Issei-senpai and everyone else."


End file.
